


Parasite

by whutnow



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnow/pseuds/whutnow
Summary: The Beldam remains faithfully by your side even after her banishment.
Kudos: 31





	Parasite

The euphoria of victory is a short-lived moment that stretches over a little beyond a week or so.

Like sucking on a piece of sour candy, the sweetness of the top crust lulls you into a misplaced sense of security and dampens away your defenses so that when you hear the faint giggle of the Beldam's specter ringing through your bedroom for the first time, the unbridled scream tears through your throat immediately, needling its way out through the delicate muscle, as your eyes involuntarily skid through every dark corner fast enough to make your head spin.

You find absolutely nothing that could have caused the noise, but you stay rooted to your spot for a long time, heart racing and breathing frantically as you listen to the skittling of rats outside your window and knowing better than to mistake that particular noise for leaves.

The nights are the worst, and sleep is near-impossible to catch.

You stare at your ceiling for hours, hardly daring to blink. But, eventually, when the stillness of the night becomes suffocating and heavy on your chest, and your body aches with the desire for respite, you give in. You screw your eyes shut as tightly as you can, and fear curdles low and cold in your stomach as she laughs and laughs and laughs.

 _Coward,_ she whispers, and the word settles beneath your skin, sharp and prickly like a needle.


End file.
